selfpleasure traduccion
by DEATH andy
Summary: mi primera traduccion sean amabless por favoor TT TT / aveces uno no puede dejar de ceder ante el deseo y la curiosidad.


**Self-Pleasure**

"_Self-Pleasure"es sólo un pequeño lemmon dividido en tres partes:_

_Parte 1-Kid_

_Parte 2-Chrona_

_Parte 3 - ambos_

_**Este fanfic tiene lugar en el universo de S.E. Anime y han pasado unos tres años.**_

**Parte 1: Deseo de un Shinigami**

Kid nunca había sentido un deseo tan grande por alguien. Solía pensar que era capaz de controlar esos sentimientos tal y como se lo exigía su ética como caballero. Sin embrago, últimamente había estado fantaseado cosas que hacían se avergonzara de si mismo.

Pensamientos que ponían su cuerpo caliente, los mismos que habían hecho que mirara a su novia en una luz totalmente diferente.

Kid era un adolescente, lo que hacia comprensible su nuevo comportamiento ,pero también era un Shinigami lo que significaba que su deseo de "mate" era más fuerte que el de un ser humano normal.

Lo que prácticamente lo convertía en un bastardo cachondo.

Al final, estas dos cosas juntas se habían transformado en lujuriosos pensamientos hacia la chica más inocente que amaba.

Durante los últimos tres años había tenido sentimientos hacia Chrona, sentimientos que poco a poco se convirtieron en amor. su relación con ella fue tan importante como su relación con Liz y Patty (aunque ésta era más familiar).

Chrona era simplemente tan maravillosa como la simetría (que es irónico ya que ella es la persona más asimétrica y desequilibrada de toda death city). Le gustaba la forma en que ella tartamudea nerviosamente, el aspecto en el que tímidamente ella correspondía el afecto hacia el , la manera en la que sonreía y reia con él, simplemente le encantó todo.

Kid no quería hacer nada mas que estar con ella.

Pero al mismo tiempo esos malditos deseos que lo quemaban hicieron más difícil para él estar a su alrededor, y estos deseos solo se hicieron mas fuertes cada día. Kid ahora sólo había notado que a pesar de su falta de senos, Chrona tenia un bonito trasero que se ajustaba a las finas líneas de su cintura, y no ayudaba el echo de que sus caderas hicieran un swing cuando caminaba. Siempre se encontraba mirandola fijamente hasta que alguien (la mayoría del tiempo Liz o Maka) de una bofetada (literalmente) lo hacia volver a la realidad. Él no podía ayudar realmente; parecía que cada día que pasaba chrona estába ganando lentamente la figura de su madre.

La forma en que ella decía o hacia ciertas cosas también atraían fantasias inadecuadas que le hacían sus días cada vez mas duros. Recordó una vez durante el verano cuando Maka le había dado a Chrona una paleta helada, larga y de punta redonda. Viendo a su novia lamer y chupar el inconveniente dulce, se sorprendió que todavía podía caminar después de eso, y aun mas cuando dijo"Es realmente grande…" -¿cómo podia hacerle esto a él? Incluso la mera memoria de esta escena era erótica.

Hubo momentos en los que justo deseaba realmente no tener una unidad de sexo.

Ahora se encontraba ahí, acostado en su cama, mirando hasta el techo y tratando de hacer caso omiso de sus deseos, empujando cada erótico pensamiento de Chrona a la parte posterior de su mente. Ya era tarde, y realmente necesitaba dormir (aunque no ayuda el hecho de que hubo momentos cuando hacia realidad sus pensamientos en ciertos _sueños_).

"Simplemente dormir", dijo él mismo, "dormir es todo lo que necesito".

'_No,_"dijo su mente perversa, _' lo que __necesitas__ es a Chrona, junto a ti,desnuda, en la cama-"_

"Maldición"-dijo kid sentandose, pasando una mano a travez de su cabello intentado calmerse asi mismo. Él no podía soportarlo más. Sólo la mención de Chrona le hizo sentir tan culpable. ¿Cómo podía pensar asi de ella? ¿Cómo podría imaginar a alguien tan infantil ,en esas condiciones?

¿Cómo podría él imaginarse debajo de ella, con toda la ropa descartada, junto con un rubor en su cara mientras lo miraba con esos grandes ojos de preocupación?

Solo el pensamiento de ella-hermosa y completamente expuesta ante el ,solo ante sus ojos ,junto a los gemidos en respuesta a su toque ,la forma en la que ella gritaría su nombre en el momento que el la haría su…

BASTA¡. Se grito kid a si mismo, sus mejillas tenían ahora un intenso color rojo debido a la vergüenza y ala exitacion. El podía sentir como su "miembro" se había endurecido por completo, tanto que ahora sus pantalones de vestir eran incómodamente apretados. Se quito los pantalones de manera desigual debido a la embriagante sensación de su erección, sabiendo muy bien que ahora no podría dormir hasta estar satisfecho.

O tal vez si podría.

Acostado, volvió a si zona inferior aun con dolor, Kid cerró los ojos e intento bloquear que pensar e algo mas, la escuela, kishines, simetría…nada.

Desgraciadamente lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue una fantasia muy clara de su novia. Chrona, ahora en la parte superior y las poblaciones de sus caderas, fue mirandolo con tímidas ganas. _"Kid-kun," _ella susurró en un tono que hizo que la deseara mas. Ella fue brillante en esa forma tan seductora, fue prácticamente perfecto.

Ella se inclinó hacia abajo para darle un beso como se mudó a sí misma contra su hombría de endurecerse. Sintiendo como la lujuria lo consumía completamente, Kid inconscientemente había alcanzado a desabrochar sus pantalones y llegar a través de sus boxeadores y controlando su erección.

En su fantasía, Chrona estaba frotando su coño contra su voluntad, en burlas de manera insoportable, era casi una tortura. Por supuesto era todavía tímida y nerviosa; ella no sabía cómo lidiar con el sexo, por lo que sus movimientos eran torpes pero lindos. _"K-Kid-kun estoy haciendo esto b-bien?" pregunto._

Deslizo su mano hasta la punta de su dura polla, Kid podía sentir algunos latidos que se formaban alrededor. Lentamente comenzó a trazar sus movimientos-arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo. Su mano no era totalmente satisfactoria, pero tendría que hacerlo. Él no podía hacer algo como esto en realidad de todas formas.

Haciéndose una paja a su visión de la espada china, Kid dejó escapar unos graves pero bajos gruñidos y gemidos, como, en su cabeza, Chrona ya estaba posicionada para que su polla la penetrara. _"-es tan grande", susurro ella, "yo-no creo que pueda ajustarme Kid-kun…"_

Su mano acarició más rápido mientras pensaba en como Chrona se había preparado para su entrada, y podría sentir la acumulación de calor que estaba por alcanzar su límite. Cuando ella bajó en su erección, sólo tuvo que hacer movimientos más duros y rápidos en un intento de crear la sensación de sus paredes húmedas abrazando a su miembro. Por supuesto una mano nunca pudo batir la sensación real.

_"K-K-Kid-kun!" Ella gritó, mientras el se movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo_. Se preguntó si ella gritaría de esa manera su nombre. Se Pregunto cómo sería realmente moverse dentro y fuera de ella. Tenía que sentirse más sorprendente que esto.

"¡ Ah!" Dejó fuera un pequeño grito de su propia garganta cuando el calor a continuación habia alcanzado su límite, causando que se arqueara a su regreso cuando sintió como poco a poco terminaba de ir. "CHRONA!" Él gritó su nombre en éxtasis, sin cuidar que Liz o Patty lo escucharan. Kid simplemente se dio en la embriagadora sensación de culmino, su mano estaba mojada, pegajosa y calurosa.

Una vez que fue terminando, su polla empezó a crispar un poco pero el ya estaba satisfecho, Kid se tiro sobre su cama, jadeando duro. Su cabello era probablemente un lío, él probablemente estaba sudando todo y las sabanas probablemente manchadas de su semen.

Kid dejó escapar un gemido irritado, no demasiado feliz con él, que había caído una vez más en la lujuria y en el placer por si mismo. Era probablemente normal para los hombres, pero aún asi no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza. Bueno, lo hecho está. Él podría sentirse avergonzado por la mañana.

Ahora se sentía satisfecho, y eso era lo que importaba.

Cerrando sus ojos, demasiado cansados como para limpiarse a si mismo, Kid cayó en un profundo sueño. Aunque por un momento, habría jurado ver a cierta espada china verlo a través de la puerta de su dormitorio.

Como había dicho ya este fic no me pertenece solo lo estoy traduciendo u.u

Es la primera vez que hago algo como esto asi que pliiis tengan piedad (u.u)U

Si son tan amables :D les agradecería dejaran sus reviews con sus criticas

Las aceptare¡ con gusto :3


End file.
